Cendrillon et Perséphone
by theMFDgirl
Summary: Traduction - Il y a longtemps, ils s'étaient confié leurs histoires favorites. Elle voulait être Cendrillon... pour porter les pantoufles de verre et épouser le prince charmant. Mais il n'était pas le prince charmant. Et il ne cherchait pas une princesse...


_NdT : Bonjour ! Voici une traduction de l'OS de **ArtificialImagination**, qui m'a permis de le traduire. J'espère que les lecteurs francophones y seront aussi sensibles que je l'ai été. _

**Cendrillon et Perséphone**

L'euphorie et le soulagement ne s'étaient effacés que pour être remplacés par le chagrin. Fred – son frère – était mort. Son ancien professeur, Remus Lupin, et sa femme, Tonks. Des camarades de classe et des amis, ils étaient tous... partis. C'était trop difficile à supporter, tout ça d'un coup. Elle devait fuir sa douleur, tout du moins pour le moment.

Elle chercha Harry dans la Grande Salle, mais ne put le trouver nulle part. Ron et Hermione étaient absents, eux aussi. Ces trois-là étaient probablement sortis fêter ça et pleurer entre eux. Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment – Harry n'était-il pas _supposé _être _amoureux_ d'_elle_ ? Il aurait du être là pour la consoler, pas... avec son frère et sa meilleure amie. Il aurait au moins du lui proposer de venir avec eux.

Ginny parcourut la Grande Salle pendant un bon moment, mais finit par sortir. Il y avait trop de familles déchirées ; elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer sous toute la souffrance impreignant l'air. Elle partit presque en courant, mais une fois dehors elle hésita. Le parc était hors de question – il y avait toujours les corps. Il y avait des corps ici, aussi. Mais où n'y aurait-il pas les dépouilles de ses anciens compagnons ?

_La bibliothèque_, pensa-t-elle. Combien de gens auraient décidé de se battre là ? Il y avait trop de livres sur le passage.

Elle courut à la bibliothèque, tentant désespérément de ne pas voir les cadavres alors qu'elle sautait par-dessus. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas de l'air frais, mais c'était mieux que l'odeur de sang et de sueur qui emplissait les couloirs.

Ginny déambula entre les étagères occupées par les livres, essayant de ne pas réfléchir – au lieu de quoi elle déchiffra les titres. _Contourner les Arts Noirs ; Forces noires : un guide d'auto-protection ; Théorie de la défence magique ; Anthologie des mythes grecs..._ une seconde, celui-là ne correspondait pas. Elle leva lentement la main et retira le livre du rayonnage. De la poussière s'éparpilla dans l'air. Ginny se demanda comment il se faisait que personne n'ait vu que ce livre était mal rangé.

Elle essuya la poussière pour découvrir une couverture de cuir usé, avec une image gravée en doré. C'était une jeune femme tenant ce qu'il semblait être une pomme curieusement façonnée. Elle tourna la couverture avec hésitation et parcourut l'index. _Zeus et Sémélé, Narcisse et Echo, Clytie, Hadès et Perséphone... _Elle déglutit avec difficulté à ce dernier. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige... elle devait certainement aller prendre un peu de chocolat ou un autre truc.

Elle glissa le livre sous son bras et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il y aurait sûrement du chocolat, quelque part, et elle pourrait s'asseoir. Elle pourrait lire le livre, aussi... ce pourrait être une manière de s'évader.

Elle parvint à éviter Peeves – qu'elle entendit chanter dans les couloirs – et entra dans les cuisines désertes. Les elfes de maison étaient probablement sortis fêter ça eux aussi. Elle fouilla les placards et parvint à trouver toute une collection de barres chocolatées. Elle en prit une qu'elle ouvrit et prit une bouchée. Elle fit demi tour et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteil branlant en bois. Elle posa le chocolat sur le sol, à côté d'elle, et ouvrit le livre à la page décrivant l'histoire de _Hadès et Perséphone_, mais ne put tout d'abord pas voir les mots. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, et elle vit d'autres mots y baigner.

_**Dis-moi quelle est ton histoire préférée**_, avait-il écrit, il y avait de cela toutes ces années. Quand elle n'était qu'alors une innocente et naïve petite première année. Quand Harry ne l'avait même pas remarquée, alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? _Lui avait-elle demandé, d'une main un peu tremblante. Elle venait juste de finir de déblatérer contre Harry – disant ce qu'elle ressentait quant au fait qu'il ne la remarquerait jamais, au grand jamais, et combien elle était jalouse de Cho, et combien cela la blessait de le voir ignoré par la Ravenclaw, de la même manière qu'il l'ignorait elle. Elle avait pleuré tout en posant sur papier tous ses sentiments, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir encore fini.

_**Je suis simplement curieux.**_

Elle avait hésité un moment, déglutissant. _Eh bien, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Cendrillon._ Elle se souvint à quel point cela avait été difficile à admettre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était puérile, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Il était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

_**Qu'est-ce donc ?**_Avait-il voulu savoir.

_C'est un conte moldu. C'est un peu gamin – l'histoire d'un prince tombant amoureux d'une fille._

_**Raconte-moi.**_

_Pourquoi ?_

_**Je suis curieux. **_Elle avait souri, décidant qu'il essayait juste de lui changer les idées. Elle s'était dit qu'il était un bon ami, à tenter de la tirer de son irritation. Elle alors elle s'était dit à quel point elle aurait voulu qu'il puisse être plus qu'un simple ami.

_Eh bien,_ elle hésita un instant et reprit_, ça parle d'une fille nommée Cendrillon, dont le père est mort, et elle doit vivre avec sa méchante belle-mère et ses demi-soeurs. Un jour, il y a un bal, et sa famille ne la laisse pas y aller. Alors une fois sa belle famille partie, une marraine, fée, apparaît et utilise la magie pour offrir à Cendrillon une robe superbe et une calèche et des pantoufles de verre. La fée marraine avertit Cendrillon qu'à minuit la magie s'évanouira, avant de l'envoyer au bal. Quant elle arrive, tout le monde la trouve magnifique et le prince l'invite à danser. Ils tombent amoureux, et Cendrillon perd la notion du temps. Elle parvient à s'en aller avant que la magie ne s'évanouisse, mais dans sa précipitation elle laisse derrière elle une pantoufle de verre. Le prince ramasse la pantoufle avant que la magie ne disparaisse totalement, et il utilise la pantoufle pour rechercher Cendrillon, en regardant à quelle jeune fille la pantoufle va. Un jour il vient dans la demeure de la belle-mère de Cendrillon, et la belle-mère tente de cacher Cendrillon au prince. Elle fait voir au prince ses deux filles, et en remarquant que la chaussure ne leur va pas, elle lui dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autre femme dans la maison. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Cendrillon le croise, et il lui glisse la chaussure au pied, et ils s'embrassent et se marient et vivent heureux pour toujours. Fin._

Ginny avait attendu, retenant sa respiration... espérant qu'il ne la traiterait pas de gamine stupide pour aimer des histoires si puériles, qu'elle aurait du oublier depuis des années.

_**C'est très simpliste**_, avait-il dit, et Ginny faillit pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute : **_la magie ne s'évanouit pas à minuit. Où les Moldus pêchent de telles idées ?_**

Elle avait presque rit de soulagement. _Et pour toi ?_

_**Et pour moi ?**_

_Quelle est ton histoire préférée ?_

_**La mienne ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?**_

Ginny avait sourit, et espéré pendant un instant qu'il soit vraiment assis près d'elle pour pouvoir lui tirer la langue. _Je suis curieuse._

Il y avait eu un long silence, et Ginny avait craint qu'il ne réponde pas. Ou peut-être aimait-il un conte ridicule, lui aussi, et était comme elle... effrayé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas autant grandi que ce que l'on aurait pu croire.

_**C'est un vieux mythe moldu, un mythe grec.**_

Ginny avait froncé les sourcils sous la déception. _Je ne connais pas la mythologie grecque. Tu peux m'en parler ?_

**_Bien sûr, _**avait-il écrit avant une nouvelle pause. **_Le sombre seigneur Hadès régnait sur les Enfers après avoir perdu à un tirage au sort avec ses frères. Après des siècles de solitude, il devint sans pitié. Un jour où il se rendait au mont Olympe – la demeure des autres dieux – pour parler des Enfers, il croisa Aphrodite – la déesse de l'amour – qui le vit. Elle dit à son fils, Cupidon, de lui décocher une flèche pour qu'il tombe amoureux. Si toute autre personne était en leur pouvoir, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas de Hadès ?_**

_**Quand la flèche transperça son coeur, il regarda autour de lui et vit une nymphe nommée Persépone jouant dans les champs. Il en tomba amoureux, l'enleva et l'emmena aux Enfers avec lui. Il lui offrit des bijoux – il possédait toutes les mines de diamants, émeraudes et saphirs –, ses serviteurs, son palais, lui donna tout, mais elle le haïssait toujours pour l'avoir éloignée de sa mère. Il l'épousa malgré tout, et en fit sa Reine.**_

Ginny attendit, mais il ne poursuivit pas.

_C'est tout ?_

Une autre pause, puis, **_Je ne me rappelle pas du reste._**

_Ce n'est pas très romantique, _avait écrit Ginny pour le regretter aussitôt. Le conte n'était probablement pas _supposé _être romantique – il était un garçon, après tout.

_**Tu ne trouves pas ?**_

_Non._

_**Mais il l'aimait. Il lui a offert tout ce qu'il avait en échange de son amour.**_

Ginny avait froncé les sourcils. _Mais elle ne l'aimait pas... Il l'a prise contre sa volonté._

_**Il avait été seul pendant vraiment longtemps... il n'avait jamais été aimé. Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment les gens agissaient envers la personne aimée. Peut-être exprimait-il son amour par l'unique manière qu'il connaissait.**_

_Quand même, il n'aurait pas dû l'enlever._

_**Si c'était toi, Ginevra, le haïrais-tu ?**_

Elle se souvint avoir marqué un temps, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait dans une telle situation. Que ferait-elle, si quelqu'un l'aimait et l'emmenait loin de sa famille ?

_Non... je ne pense pas. Mais je serais très en colère contre lui. J'essaierai de lui faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas traiter quelqu'un comme ça._

_**Et s'il refusait de te relâcher ? S'il disait ne simplement pas pouvoir te regarder partir en sachant que tu ne reviendrais jamais ?**_

_Je ne sais pas. _Elle avait soupiré. _Je pense que je ferai remarquer ne pas avoir dit que je ne reviendrai pas... juste qu'il n'aurait pas du me prendre comme ça. Je dirais que je veux apprendre à le connaître, mais que je voudrais ma famille, aussi. Pourquoi poses-tu ces questions ?_

Il l'avait ignorée. _**Tu sais, quelqu'un a dit que ton histoire favorite est en réalité ton rêve favori... ce que tu souhaites voir t'arriver.**_

Ginny avait rougi et s'était sentie soulagée que son ami, si cher, ne puisse pas le voir. _Pourquoi poses-tu ces questions ? _Avait-elle répété.

_**Simple curiosité.**_

C'était le souvenir le plus précieux qu'elle avait de lui. C'était la seule fois où il avait retourné un peu des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Le reste du temps, il était gentil, charmant, la soutenait – mais n' approchant jamais d'un certain romantisme, ce pour quoi elle était désormais reconnaissante. S'il avait été plus romantique... Ginny frissonna.

Après la Chambre, elle avait tenté d'oublier que ce moment avait jamais existé, mais cette conversation là était gravée dans sa mémoire, mot-à-mot. Rien de tout ce qu'elle avait osé tenté n'était parvenu à l'effacer.

Et à présent, l'homme qui avait été de l'autre côté de ce carnet gisait, mort, dans la Grande Salle et autour de son corps, les gens fêtaient le fait qu'il soit enfin parti. Ginny était heureuse qu'il soit parti, elle aussi, mais quelque part, elle ressentait toujours une pointe de regret. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se disait quel monstre horrible et cruel il était... qu'il était responsable de tant de morts, y compris celle de son frère... peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se disait que chaque chose gentille qu'il lui avait dit était un mensonge... peu importe à quel point elle le _haïssait_ réellement et sincèrement... elle ne pouvait écarter d'elle le regret. Il aurait pu être remarquable... il avait tant de pouvoir ! Si seulement il avait été bon... si seulement il n'avait pas eu une vie si terrible... si seulement...

Soupirant, Ginny prit le chocolat et se leva. Elle avait prévu de lire le mythe, dans l'espoir que connaître la fin pourrait l'aider à aller de l'avant, mais maintenant elle se disait que cela empirerait peut-être les choses.

Elle allait retourner à la bibliothèque pour reposer le livre quand elle remarqua un saladier rempli de fuits sur un comptoir. Dans le saladier de porcelaine blanche, il y avait des pommes vertes sans défaut et de superbes oranges, brillantes, et des bananes jaunes, parfaites, ainsi qu'un fruit à la peau tannée de belle taille. Ginny baissa les yeux sur la couverture du livre de mythes. C'était le même fruit que celui que la jeune femme tenait dans ses mains.

Lentement, Ginny s'approcha et posa le chocolat et le livre à côté pour saisir le fruit. Il était étrangement lourd, et elle ne put décider de quelle manière on le mangeait. Fallait-il croquer la peau fine ? Pour tester, elle y enfonça un doigt et le retira. Un jus d'un rouge sombre couvrait le bout de son doigt, coulant le long de sa peau. Cela ressemblait assez à du sang, sauf que le liquide était trop fluide pour que ce soit ça.

Ginny reprit le livre et emporta le fruit avec elle jusqu'au fauteuil où elle s'assit. Elle posa le livre sur sa cuisse et ouvrit le fruit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une mince peau blanche dissimulant des amas de grains rouges, doux et petits. Elle extirpa un grain et le glissa entre ses lèvres avant de le pousser contre son palais avec sa langue. Le grain explosa et un jus doux, quoiqu'acide, en sortit. Elle sortit d'autres grappes de grains du fruit et les mangea également. Quelque chose, dans leur saveur sophistiquée, était addictif et elle commençait tout juste à voir à quel point elle avait faim. Elle consomma la moitié du fruit avant de réaliser que le jus rouge sang couvrait ses mains et tachait la couverture du livre.

Ginny se leva et posa le livre sur le siège, avant d'aller vers le lavabo. Elle laissa le fruit à côté et fit couler l'eau.

_"Ginevra..."_ fit soudain une voix. Elle retint une exclamation et se retourna sans voir personne. Cette voix ressemblait tout à fait à...

Elle put sentir un autre souvenir, mieux enfoui, refaire surface.

_"Eh bien, bonjour à toi, Ginevra..." _C'était exactement comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginé _sa_ voix. Profonde, calme, sereine, cultivée... _superbe_.

Mais elle était dans un lieu qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, sans se souvenir de la manière dont elle était arrivée là. Et il y avait du rouge tout autour d'elle... et elle se souvint s'être débarassée du journal... _comment_...

Et maintenant, elle se demanda à nouveau "comment". Comment pouvait-elle entendre _sa_ voix, maintenant ? Il était mort. Et cette voix était morte bien des années avant le corps, quand il avait vendu son âme contre l'immortalité. Cette voix superbe et profonde avait été remplacée par un sifflement hideux, haut-perché...

_Mais pourquoi l'entendait-elle maintenant ?_

Ginny avala sa salive avec difficulté, ses yeux parcourant chaque coin sombre de la cuisine, mais elle ne vit personne, pas même un elfe de maison. Ce devait être son imagination. Peut-être... que le stress avait eu des effets... générant un mécanisme de copie...

Elle se retourna vers l'évier, pour voir que le fruit qui était à côté avait disparu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. N'était pas _juste là _?

"Peut-être que je deviens cinglée..." marmonna-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, au vu de tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

"Toi, Ginevra ? Folle ? Jamais," fit _sa_ voix d'un ton moqueur. Elle pivota sur ses talons, et cette fois son regard croisa un visage. Elle haleta et saisit le comptoir pour ne pas tomber, car ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette, et fut terrifiée de comprendre qu'elle l'avait laissée dans la Grande Salle.

Des cheveux d'un brun sombre tombaient sur un front pâle et haut. Ses yeux étaient également d'un brun sombre, et ils contenaient une pointe d'amusement. Ses traits étaient prononcés, beaux et familiers. Il portait une robe de Slytherin longe et noire. La seule chose qui avait changée chez lui était qu'il était désormais... _spectral_.

"T-Tom ?" bagaya Ginny, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il esquissa un rictus, et leva sa main. Laquelle tenait le fruit. "Tu cherches ça ?"

"_Comment ?_" demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, il semble que je puisse devenir invisible et -"

_"Tu sais ce que je voulais dire !"_ cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. "Que fais-tu là ? Tu es – tu – tu es -"

"Mort ?" ricana Tom, s'avançant vers elle. Ginny voulut s'éloigner, mais elle ne pensait pas que ses jambes lui obéiraient. Il posa le fruit sur le comptoir, près d'elle. "Oui, je sais. Je ne serais pas un fantôme, sinon."

"Mais..." commença-t-elle, haletante. "Mais tu... pourquoi n'es-tu pas... ne devrais-tu pas être..."

"Lord Voldemort ?" rit-il. "Maintenant que je suis mort, toute mon âme a pu se rassembler. Je ne suis plus la... hum, créature _reptilienne _que j'étais."

"Mais pourquoi es-tu _là _?"

Tom Riddle haussa les épaules. "Il semblerait que j'aie encore des choses à régler."

Il se tourna et alla vers le fauteuil. Il se saisit du livre et le feuilleta, s'arrêtant à une page précise.

"As-tu eu l'occasion de le finir ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Ginny voulut crier et hurler et pleurer tout à la fois. _Il était mort ! _Il était _mort_, et il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille ! Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle appeler Harry ? Mais il ne pourrait pas l'entendre...

Toujours incertaine quand à la conduite à adopter, elle décida de gagner du temps. Quoique Tom Riddle ait prévu... ce ne pouvait être une bonne chose. "Non. J'avais faim..."

"Je vois," fit-il avec un rictus. Pourquoi _ricanait-_il ? "Devrais-je te lire la fin ? Ça semble normal, vu que je t'ai raconté le début..."

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'en rappeler. Ça lui ferait trop penser à lui en tant que Tom. En tant que Tom, son ami... pas en tant que Lord Voldemort, son ennemi.

"Va t'en," dit-elle cependant, toujours espérant gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Peut-être que quelqu'un penserait à nourrir l'armée à bout de force, et que les elfes de maison reviendraient.

Tom contourna le fauteuil et le poussa vers elle. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, sans trop savoir quel mal cela pourrait lui faire de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il serait mieux qu'il soit calme plutôt qu'en colère... alors elle prit place. Tom se tint derrière elle, et commença à parler.

"Tu te souviens de là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?" Ginny hocha vaguement la tête. "Très bien. Eh bien, alors... je ne pense pas avoir besoin de m'appuyer sur le livre pour finir." Elle entendit le livre être placé sur le comptoir derrière elle. "Hadès fit de Perséphone sa Reine, contre sa volonté. Au-dehors, sur terre, Déméter – sa mère – était très en colère. Elle menaça de gerler les Enfers à moins que sa fille ne lui soit retournée. Zeus – roi des dieux – ne pouvait pas permettre cela, alors il ordonna à Hadès de rendre Perséphone à sa mère. Mais bien sûr, Hadès ne pouvait pas simplement laisser sa femme partir. Alors... il lui donna une grenade. Sais-tu ce que c'est, Ginevra ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Le fruit que tu mangeais. C'est _ça_, une grenade."

Ginny sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi... mais elle était brusquement terrifiée. Peut-être s'était-elle finalement rendue compte que _Lord Voldemort_ n'était pas parti, mais lui parlant dans une pièce... où elle était seule avec lui.

"Tu vois, Ginevra... dans les Enfers, il y avait une loi : quiconque mangeait quelque chose ayant mûri et ayant été récolté devait y rester à jamais. Elle en mangea six grains. Zeus décida qu'elle retournerait chez sa mère, mais que pendant six mois de l'année elle serait avec son mari. Ce qui explique le pourquoi de l'hiver. Sa mère pleure charque mois que sa fille est, essentiellement, morte."

Morte. Oh, non. Morte. A cause d'une grenade.

"Savais-tu, Ginevra," commença-t-il, et elle réalisa qu'il avait prononcé son nom presque à chaque fois qu'il avait parlé, "que la grenade est utilisée dans un grand nombre de potions... et de poisons ?"

Elle commença à trembler, et il dut prendre le mouvement saccadé de sa tête comme un acquiescement.

"Tout comme l'aconit. Te souviens-tu de ce dont il s'agit ? Tu as du en entendre parler en cours de potions..."

Elle s'en souvenait. "Une plante... une plante très toxique... également appelée tue-loup, et napel..."

"Nommée également Délice de Dumbledore," rit-il. "J'ai toujours trouvé ce fait assez... _intéressant_."

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer – la peur la transperçait. Pourquoi avait-elle si froid, tout en brûlant à la fois ?

Elle entendit la voix de Tom s'adresser à elle, mais cela semblait si _lointain_. "Tu devrait bientôt ressentir les effets..."

Et c'était le cas. Elle se leva et se précipita vers l'évier et tenta de se faire vomir en plongeant profondément des doigts couverts de jus dans sa gorge.

"C'est trop tard pour ça, Ginevra... le poison a déjà atteint ton système." Elle l'entendit venir derrière elle. "Si tu te détends, ça ne sera pas trop douloureux."

Elle pivota, aveuglée par la colère. Elle lui jeta son poing dans le visage, mais le traversa. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et elle put l'entendre rire d'elle. Elle fut parcourue de tremblement nerveux, et elle eut l'impression d'être _en feu_.

_De la fièvre_, expliqua une partie rationnelle de son esprit. Les poisons violents provoquaient de la fièvre, tout comme des tremblements et la brusque soif intense qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

Ginny sentit sa force l'abandonner lentement, peu importait combien elle tentait de la retenir.

"Harry va... Harry va..." Elle ne put achever.

"Harry va _quoi_ ?" rétorqua-t-il. "Je suis déjà mort !"

Ginny sentit les larmes dévaler son visage.

On y était.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle revenait de si loin, avait survécu à tant de chose, et maintenant elle allait mourir des mains d'un fantôme.

Sans même savoir _comment_.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle saurait avant de mourir.

"_Pourquoi ?_" fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

"Parce que," répondit Tom Riddle, "je ne vais pas aller dans les Enfers sans ma reine."

_NdT : Quant au "Délice de Dumbledore", c'est la traduction littérale du terme anglais "Dumbledore's Delight". En français, nous parlons du "Casque de Minerve", que j'aurais pu prendre par référence à Minerva McGonagall, mais j'ai préféré l'autre solution._


End file.
